


Lifeboat

by warrior_of_wisdom



Series: Castle Town Coffee Shop [15]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Captivity, Character Study, Gen, I swear that fluff will be coming soon, Internal Monologue, Kidnapping, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), technically, that's all it is, title from heathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/pseuds/warrior_of_wisdom
Summary: There was no way out.He knew nothing. He couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything, couldn't do anything.All that was left was to wait.
Relationships: Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Castle Town Coffee Shop [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883869
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	Lifeboat

**Author's Note:**

> a quick little (late night) update on Wind!  
>  ~~it's been a week since i updated this and this is what y'all get i'm sorry ~~~~~~

Everything was so, so cold, and so, so dark.

Wind couldn’t see _anything._ He was pretty sure there was something tied over his eyes, because even when he opened them, there was nothing but blackness. He had tried to move several times, but he was tied down to some sort of table.

It reminded him of the hospitals in one of those medical documentaries he had watched a long time ago. How they would have to strap some patients down to the beds so that they wouldn’t go crazy and try to run away. He was pretty sure he was tied to a table similar to that.

Wherever he was, it was absolutely _freezing._ He had been feeling cold a lot lately, and he didn’t really get why. He didn’t understand anything besides the fact that he had been kidnapped, and his brother didn’t know where he was, and nobody knew anything about what had happened to him, and that he was probably going to die soon, and he never got to say goodbye to Mom and Dad and Grandma and Warrior and Aryll and everyone else, and he never even got to his sophomore year of high school, and he never made any more friends, and he never even got to tell Tetra that he loved her-

He needed to calm down. Panicking wasn’t going to do him any favors.

Wind tried to force himself to control his breathing, but the cold made it hard to focus. It was like it was numbing his senses, like he was floating in some sort of fog, a mist that never cleared. He took deep breaths, counting every breath that went in and out of his lungs.

It was getting a little hard to think. He didn’t want to focus on anything, because there was nothing he could focus on without crying. The cloth on top of his face was already damp, and he didn’t want to make it wetter because then it would be colder and his eyes might freeze shut.

He was probably exaggerating how cold it was, but it was really cold.

He had spent the last… however long it had been praying to Hylia. He didn’t do it that often, saying that if the goddess wanted to intervene in his life, she should figure it out herself.

Maybe that was why he was in this situation, for cursing the goddess. He had a lot of time for introspection.

He spent a lot of time thinking about everyone else. He hoped Time and Malon and Twilight and Wild were all okay, and running the store, and moving on from the part of their life that had him in it. He hoped Legend and Hyrule found a loving family, with an amazing mom because that’s what the two of them deserved. He hoped Blue was having a good time with his brothers and Shadow, and that they were happy.

He hoped Warrior would be okay after he was gone.

Wind had come to terms with his death a while ago… at least, he thought it was a while ago. He still didn’t know how long he’d been in this cold, pitch-black room. He didn’t know if he would be in here for the rest of his life or if he would die soon.

If he was being quite honest, he’d prefer the second option. It was unlikely that anyone would ever find him here—the voicemail he’d left Warrior was extremely vague, and even with how smart the others were, they probably didn’t know anything about what was happening.

Wind let out a sigh, closing his eyes again. A shiver traveled down his spine as the cold, wet cloth hit his eyelids, and he sighed again, yawning. Hopefully, he’d fall asleep soon. He wondered how long it would be until he woke up.

Maybe he wouldn’t. Who knows?

As soon as he was about to drift off into the realm of dreams, he could hear the door open.

_He could hear the door open._

He almost gasped in shock, before deciding that it would probably be better to feign sleep so that his kidnappers wouldn’t know he was aware that they were here. If they didn’t know he was listening, they might spill something that could help him escape.

Internally, he frowned. Wasn’t he thinking about how much he wanted to die a few minutes ago? He really needed to make a decision.

“So, this is the one?” a gruff voice said, and Wind almost winced. Only five words and he already hated this voice with everything he had.

“One of _them,”_ another voice said, this one much smoother, almost as if they were conducting a business deal. “Technically yours, if you want specifics.”

Wind wanted to curl into himself at the words. The man still sounded like he was running a business transaction, and he didn’t want to think about what that might mean for him.

“I’ve been waiting ages for this,” the first voice said. Wind dubbed him Gruff Voice as he continued talking, and decided the other one was Business Man.

“We’ve all been waiting,” Business Man said. “Our moment of revenge will come soon. Demise will be pleased with the sacrifice, and it’ll destroy Time Forester just the same to see one of his precious little protégés dying in this way. If I’m feeling generous, I might even let you and Bellum do the deed.”

“That would be excellent,” Gruff Voice replied, and Wind realized that maybe dying wasn’t the best way out of this scenario.

He worked hard to control his breathing, trying to make sure he looked like he was asleep as he felt a gloved hand gently move across his face. “You little pest,” Gruff Voice muttered. “You’ve cost me so much, you have no idea… but worry not. Your day is coming, and the revenge will be _sweet.”_

Wind wanted to scream.

The hand pulled away from his face, and Wind let out a quiet breath, immediately relieved. Something about whoever that was rubbed him in an _extremely_ uncomfortable way.

“How much longer do we have to wait?” Gruff Voice asked.

“Five days. Keep your head on your shoulders. We have waited longer for this moment.”

“And you’re absolutely positive it has to be done on the thirtieth.”

“Are you questioning the word of our Lord?” Business Man’s voice took on a sharp tone. “Malladus, I never took you as one to commit treason.”

“I-I’m not, sir. I’m just very eager for that boy to die.”

“As am I,” Business Man said, “but we must wait for our Lord to command it. You know the rules as well as I do.”

The two of them walked out, and Wind bit his lip tightly, letting himself cry. He didn’t care if it would seal his eyes shut or if it wouldn’t do anything at all.

Nobody knew where he was or what was happening. He was gonna die in five days. Some dude he had never met apparently knew him and really, _really_ wanted to kill him. Wind knew nothing.

He was completely alone.

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay okay i PROMISE fluff will be coming soon


End file.
